La vida en ShangriLa
by Draigar
Summary: El Shambala no fue alcanzado, pero tal vez ShangriLa sea una mejor opción, una que lleve al redescubrimiento de la Alquimia


Draigar: -La li ho! Esta es la primera vez que escribo FanFic, debido a dos malas influencias je . La verdad es que intento mejorar mi redacción, así que toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida.

**Full Metal Alchemist.- No es mío, es más de Arakawa Hiromu, pero abusaré de su gentileza y secuestraré a sus personajes para que me ayuden a crear historias. **

Shangri-La: Recomendable para personas que ya vieron la **serie** (casi obligación), la película (de preferencia) y ovas (opcional). No me hago responsable si alguien la lee y le arruino FMA.

Grax¡disfrútenla!

* * *

**La vida en Shangri-La.**

La variedad de sus paisajes, la benignidad de su clima y el carácter hospitalario de su gente, habían logrado que permanecieran con ellos más tiempo de lo pensado. Por desgracia habían alterado a Leila, sin intención por supuesto, pero era una situación confusa para ambos lados.

Leila al fin podría hablar con su esposo en lo que ellos dos ayudaban a reparar la carroza. La mujer de tez morena y cabello ondulado, interrumpió a su esposo en el establo: - Cariño¿crees que esté bien el que ellos dos estén con nosotros?

Swato estaba ordeñando a una vaca, por lo que era el momento indicado para que fuera paciente con la mujer que amaba: -¿Sigues dudando de ellos?

-No me evadas la pregunta, se que se han mostrado muy amables, sin embargo... en ocasiones, nos miran raro...- Los ojos de la mujer sólo mostraban una gran consternación, nada que entre extraños no ocurriría, por lo que Swato cerró sus ojos rojizos, esbozó una pícara mueca y burlonamente comentó: -Eso lo sé. Tal vez los conocimos en una vida pasada ¿no crees?-logrando un intercambio de sonrisas.

-Pudiera ser- recargada en la pared, la mujer lucía como la pintura más bella de la época, pero de haberla pintado se necesitarían colores fríos para representar su tristeza. Adoptó su típica postura de brazos cruzados, esa que sólo hacía cuando pensaba algo importante -...después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos, en ocasiones siento que me miran...

-En verdad ya no sabes ni que pensar...

-"_Lust_"... son sus palabras, dicen que es mi nombre en alemán, pero... no me lo creo.

-En fin no te mortifiques.-Habiendo terminado de ordeñar se limpió con su pañuelo, levantó el cubo y se acercó a su esposa. Suavemente con su mano tomó su mejilla, ahora sonrojada por el contacto, y le dijo:-Algo me dice que para bien o para mal nuestros caminos se van a dividir una vez que vayamos a Granada.

-¿Son tus presentimientos o vas a meter manos en el asunto?

-Es una corazonada...- y la besó dulcemente.

--FMA--+

De la cabaña ha salido Ingrid, azotando una pala contra una cacerola; ha comenzado a gritar:-¡Hey¡Todos dentro¡la comida está servida!

Al fin todos tendrían un merecido descanso. Swato y Leila fueron los primeros en entrar, las demás gitanas ya estaban dentro; mientras que los que arreglaban la carroza, salieron del cobertizo.

Los dos chicos rubios sobresalían entre toda esa tez morena, más que nada por sus ojos ámbar, poco peculiar para alguien del norte de Europa.

Lo mejor para el grupo era escuchar sus alocadas historias, no sólo ganaban unas cuantas monedas por viaje, sino además provocaba que los gitanos se encariñaran más con ellos. Ahora no ha habido viajes; desde que la rueda de la carroza se rompió, no han ido a ninguna parte y esta adorable campesina andaluza, les ha acogido en lo que logran reparar los daños.

Cinco días en ese lugar y lo único que le ha provocado a Edward es sentirse triste. Es cierto que está con Alphonse, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la cabaña, pero encontrarla a "_ella_" ahí, había sido un duro golpe.

De pronto Ingrid se coloco en la entrada, deteniendo a los dos hermanos, caminó hacia el más chico, con voz suave pronunció - Edward...-la chica rubia tomó su rostro con una de sus manos provocando que el chico rubio se ruborizara ante la mirada de su hermano -¡...ve a limpiarte la cara¡ya sabes que no me gusta que llenen mi casa de tierra!-Alphonse sólo se rió un poco.

Edward un poco molesto-¡Oye, Winry, ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates así!

-Otra vez lo mismo Edward ¡Si estas en Andalucía, hablas como andaluz no como un alemán!

Alphonse y Edward al parecer han escondido su secreto, pero entre tantos rostros familiares era un tanto difícil acoplarse -lo lamento Ingrid, me cuesta mucho trabajo el español.

-Vaya tío, si Leila te oye otra vez se pondrá histérica.

-No te preocupes, lo trato de evitar.

-Nii-san, es mejor que vayamos a lavarnos.

-Vamos Al.

Después de todo vivir del otro lado no era tan sencillo, además sin la alquimia, las tareas manuales eran largas y tardadas. Era hermoso ese lugar, cada parte que habían visitado tenía su encanto, a pesar de ello, su nuevo viaje no habría terminado sino hasta que _regresaran a casa_.

* * *

Pues que tal?

Espero que si se entienda la idea, Shangri-La es otra forma de decir Shambala.

Favor de enviar reviews, es por la buena causa de mejorar escribiendo!!!

Atte Draigar


End file.
